Walking Dead: The Darkness of the Heart: Episode 1
by Assassin master ezio 91
Summary: Starting a new school, Clementine wonders what lies ahead. Finding herself making new friends, facing typical problems, especially from so called 'populars', she never anticipated become part of a mystery involving a strange elusive cult, disappearances and also, her most difficult challenge, falling in love.
1. Prologue

**The Darkness of The Heart**

Prologue of Episode 1 of my new story, a no zombie AU of the Walking Dead (Video Game universe), set in high school, will feature my favourite pairing of the games, and a plot I hope many will find interesting. This is only Episode 1 of the story, with there being a total of 5 Episodes (much like the games) anyway, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters.

* * *

**Prologue**

The dank dungeon room was very dark, only someone who had been in it for some time could possibly see anything within, yet even with that, the source of the constant dripping of water from within it was impossible to locate.

The lone figure within the room had indeed been there for some time, a long time and so he could, more or less, see within the dark confines of his cell, for he was indeed a prisoner. Said figure was a seventeen year old boy named Gabriel Garcia, he was above medium height with matted brown hair that was now quite long, he also had brown eyes and tanned skin from his Cuban-American heritage.

He was unshaved and his toned build had faded due to his imprisonment and he couldn't stop shaking, due to his pain, especially due to what had led him to his current predicament.

'_I can't...I can't believe this. How, how could I have been so...stupid...' _He thought in dismay.

He couldn't do much else however, since he was chained up to the wall, kept quiet by a ball gag which was stretching his mouth painfully. He was clad in a pair of tattered jeans and a plain stained shirt with no shoes. He shuddered and tried to focus again; but all he could do was reflect mournfully on how he ended up in his current state.

It all started three years ago, when he was fourteen. He had got into an argument, yet again, with his stepmother Kate and when he found that even his father was on Kate's side. Unfairly he felt, since at the time he wasn't quite so open in seeing their point of view.

Infuriated and seeking an escape, he had ran away from home, eventually finding the Cult of Delta which he ended up joining. He had only been there for about a year and a half before becoming disillusioned as he began to see the truth about the cult, their lies and even their terrifying and dangerous power struggle between the leader and a senior member.

He had tried to run away, but the cultists caught him and would not let him go, not if he wasn't still going to follow their teachings.

'_So they decided to correct these transgressions and _re-educate _me.' _He recalled. _'More like torture.'_

Thinking that part, he moaned into his gag. He had been kept imprisoned ever since them, fed just enough to keep him alive but otherwise tormented with cruel methods. Namely he had been whipped several times, waterboarded, raped by a female member of the cult, beaten, cut with knives and even had fingernails removed.

But despite all this he clung onto hope, he knew there was no chance of him getting rescued, but he was sure that, if he just tried and was more careful this time around, he could escape. He had to try and could see a chance to escape right now, he had to seize it, before the chance disappeared.

Realizing the rust had weakened his bonds, he moaned into his gag as he forced himself upright but focused and did the only thing he could. As a result, he tugged hard on the weakened bonds and screaming in agony through his gag.

But it worked and he weakly got back to his feet, having fallen to the floor, trembling and now clutching his right hand, a layer of skin near his thumb had been torn off.

'_Gotta, gotta get out of here...pull it together.' _He thought desperately.

So, doing that he quickly got his gag off and, taking a deep breath, he approached the door, knowing it was unlocked. They didn't think he could escape, or would even want to, as such they never saw the need to lock it and so he opened the door and slipped out. Now was his chance, he blinked a few times, the dim light still too bright for his eyes.

But he could see just enough and knew his way around the cult's hideout. It was terrifying for him, trying to escape, jumping at every small sound and taking cover, hiding whenever he heard one of the cultists coming near. He honestly couldn't believe it when he finally found his escape, there was only one exit not guarded and, despite himself, Gabe managed to get himself through it.

Now, out in the woods, he blinked in the harsh sunlight, trying to find his way.

He didn't know what else to do, so, simply choosing a direction, he simply ran, not even caring if he died in the effort, anything would be better than being caught again or returning to the cult. He wasn't sure how long he had been running, but the sight of the couple enjoying a walk through the woods who he came across became a blessing to him. Startled by his appearance, but taking his pleas seriously, they called for help. Gabe finally felt the terror and stress leave his body as he sank to his knees, feeling as if, finally, he was safe.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	2. Episode 1: Chapter 1

**The Darkness of The Heart**

Okay, chapter 1 of Episode 1, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Standing before her mirror in dark grey jeans, a red tank-top with an unbuttoned denim shirt over it and black and white sneakers, Clementine Everett sighed. She was a girl of sixteen, a little under five foot two in height. She had somewhat frizzy looking dark brown hair styled in two small ponytails, brown eyes and light brown skin as well as being rather skinny.

'_Well, here we go...beginning of my new start, ready for a new school.' _She thought to herself, taking a deep breath.

Needless to say she was nervous, the mere prospect of starting a new school, having only recently moved to this current town she was living in with her family. It was an interesting family to say the least, none of them related by blood, yet they still cared for each other deeply, proving blood didn't matter to them, family was family. Smiling lightly at that Clementine headed downstairs to the kitchen where the rest of the family were already up, seated around the table, starting breakfast.

"Morning." She greeted.

They all turned and smiled at her.

Lee then replied. "Morning Sweet Pea."

She groaned, rolling her eyes. "Dad."

"Sorry, sorry." He said, smiling.

Lee Everett was a tall man with short black hair and a black beard and moustache with light brown skin with a toned build, clad in khaki pants with a white T-shirt under a denim jacket and black shoes.

At first it was just her and Lee, who had adopted her after her parents deaths. Then Carley came into the picture, a woman of medium height with shoulder length brown hair, brown eyes and fair skin, as well as a slender build, she was clad for her work as a reporter in a black mid-thigh pencil skirt, a white blouse; tights and black flats. Lee meanwhile worked at the local university as a professor of history. They had married only a few years ago, something which had made Clementine happy as she enjoyed both their company and they both cared for her greatly.

"So, ready for your first day at this new school?" Carley asked.

Clementine nodded. "Yeah. It's cool."

She was trying to hide her nervousness, but it was obvious she wasn't succeeding. Thankfully they could also tell she didn't want to talk about it and didn't push things.

"Yeah, I'm starting new too." The last figure in the room said.

Clementine grinned at said person, a boy of five, Alvin Jr. more commonly known as AJ. He was the son of Alvin and Rebecca, family friends who sadly passed away in an accident, Clem was close to them and after they died, leaving AJ all alone, she had practically pleaded with Lee and Carley to adopt AJ too, thankfully they agreed. The five year old boy was of average height for his age, with brown hair and eyes, light brown skin and skinny, dressed in cargo pants with a dark blue T-shirt and white sneakers.

Remarking on his words Clem remarked.

"Oh yeah, that's right, starting pre-school today aren't ya, goof-ball."

AJ rolled his eyes. "I'm too old for that Clem."

Clementine just grinned and laughed. "Sorry kiddo, couldn't help it."

They all laughed and soon began enjoying their breakfast. A short while later they were all getting ready to go, Carley helping AJ get set up. Lee meanwhile was on the phone, talking and seeming rather confused and shocked. Finally he put the receiver down, looking more shocked than ever.

"Dad?" Clementine asked, curious.

He turned to face them, finally getting the words out. "That was...Javier Garcia."

"Javi...what?" Clem gasped.

"It's Gabe..." Lee revealed. "He's been found, near here."

Clem gasped again. "What, Gabe…?"

"They found him, here...after he disappeared three years ago…?" Carley queried.

Lee nodded. "I know, he's in a bad way too, he's in hospital right now."

"My God..." Clem whispered. "What are we gonna do?"

Lee nodded. "I know you wanna see him Clem, but it's probably best we wait for a while. We'll go and see him after school, how does that sound?"

Clem nodded in agreement and before long she found herself in Lee's car, he was driving her to school on his way to work while Carley did the same with AJ.

'_This is it.' _Clem noted as she looked up at the school building. _'New school...Ericsons huh?'_

"You have a good day now, okay." Lee said as he hugged her.

She returned the hug, smiling. "Right, thanks dad."

With that they parted and Clem got out, heading into school, ready to begin.

* * *

Elsewhere, in a run down trailer on the outskirts of town, a young woman stood before her own, dirty mirror. The young woman was eighteen with messy dirty blonde hair down to her chin, that looked as if she had cut it herself, green eyes and rather pale skin, as well as being frightfully skinny, clad in torn denim jeans, a blue T-shirt with frayed hem and sleeves and white scuffed sneakers. All old clothes, showing clear signs of their age and not exactly clean, but she had no other choice, with her trailer home being quite a dump in itself. The young woman, known as Violet Adlon sighed as she considered these issues, amongst others.

'_Not to mention my family.' _'The young woman thought as she exited her room and noted her mother had already left. _'Typical...'_

She knew her mother was away at work, yet again, she always worked, working two jobs in fact. Just to make ends meet, which meant Violet's only escape was school, otherwise she was stuck, with her father.

'_At least mom makes an effort, working so much so we can at least afford something. Unlike dad.' _Violet thought, glaring at her father.

Her father was a worthless slob, currently clad in black stained pants, a white tank-top with a black leather jacket and white socks, currently at the fridge.

'_Drinking already, ugh...' _She thought angrily.

She rolled her eyes as her father then stood up and spotted her.

Glaring at her, Mr. Adlon snarked.

"About time you got your lazy ass up, girl."

Violet scoffed. "At least I don't drink every chance I get, I manage to keep dignity."

"Dignity, yeah right, like you have anything to be dignified about." He snapped. "As for drinking, you know full it comes from having to deal with _you _constantly causing trouble."

Violet glared. "Urgh, fuck you."

She hated her father taking a dig at her like that, she wasn't exactly the best student at school, getting detention practically every other day and her grades were inconsistent, as when she put the effort in she did manage to get good grades.

Her father however closed the gap between them, getting in her face. Violet fought to keep her face neutral, and not just because of his disgusting breath, but her heart raced as the fear began to build up inside her.

"You watch your tone, girlie, I'm fed up with your nonsense." He snarled. "You get your lazy ass home _right _after school today, got it."

Violet just shrugged, non-committal and replied. "Whatever."

With that she turned, grabbed her school bag and left for school.

* * *

Shifting awkwardly as she made her way towards the Principal's office, Clementine tried to calm herself as she got ready to be enrolled, collect her schedule and start her first day at her new school.

'_God...I...here I go...' _She thought, trying to stay focused.

Reaching the office she knocked on the door. Answering the door the Principal smiled lightly.

"Ah yes, Miss Everett, please, come in." He said.

They entered the office and sat down at the desk.

He nodded and gestured to a nearby bundle. "There is your schedule, everything you'll need, textbooks, a map...and may I say, welcome to Ericsons, it's a pleasure to have you here. I'm sure you'll be an asset to the school."

"I...yes..." Clem replied. "Thank you."

The Principal nodded, and soon they began the finishing touches, dealing with the paperwork to complete her enrolment in the school.

* * *

At the same time as this was going on, Violet had arrived at school and, entering the cafeteria, found her group of friends, people she was lucky to have as friends if she was being honest with herself.

"Vi, there you are, just in time." One of them, a boy of eighteen said.

Said boy was tall and lanky with dark brown dread-locked hair, brown eyes and light brown skin, he was clad in black pants, a white T-shirt, a black light jacket and dark blue sneakers, simple clothes which belied the fact the boy was from a wealthy family.

"Yeah, I'm here." She said. "So, what's up?"

"Louis was just regaling us with his latest theories." Another eighteen year old boy said.

Said boy was fair skinned and muscular with medium length somewhat scruffy blonde hair, green eyes and wearing distressed jeans, a white and black T-shirt with a black leather vest over it and brown boots. Violet knew both of them well, the first boy was Louis Sulieman, while the blonde boy was Marlon Chase.

"Not again." Violet laughed.

Louis had a reputation after all for crazy conspiracy theories, along with his usual brand of dated humour and corny puns.

"C'mon, hear me out." Louis insisted.

"Fine." Violet sighed.

So she joined the others as they sat around to hear Louis' latest theory.

Just before Louis began, Violet considered the other members of their group, namely the two other girls in the group.

Brody Burress and Ruby Hillis, both eighteen. Brody was around medium height with long auburn hair, blue eyes and pale skin, rather slender and wearing a purple knee length skirt, a white tank-top with a dark purple jacket and dark purple flats. Ruby was roughly the same height with a somewhat chubby build, a round face, short ginger hair and blue eyes, pale skin and wearing a pair of grey pants, a dark blue tank-top and black shoes.

The last three members of the group were all male. Two were eighteen, both tall with toned builds, the first was dark skinned with Indian heritage, short black hair and black eyes, his name was Aasim Rajan and he was wearing black jeans with a blue button-up shirt and white sneakers.

The second was Mitch Daymond, a fair skinned young man with medium length brown hair, brown eyes and clad in blue pants, a grey T-shirt with a letterman jacket and black shoes.

The final member of the group was sixteen year old Omar Silverstein, a young man of medium height with Arabian heritage, darker skin, dark brown curly hair and brown eyes, he was clad in red pants, a white T-shirt and black sneakers.

They all listened as Louis began.

"Okay so, you heard about the missing guy they found, that uh...Gabriel Garcia?" He queried. "Went missing for three years, supposedly joined that cult, Delta."

Brody snorted a laugh at that, replying sarcastically. "Oh here we go."

"I'm serious." Louis insisted. "Look at how he disappeared...kinda like what happened to Sophie and Minerva right? Who's to say they weren't taken by Delta too?"

He got several groans in response. Violet glared, the last thing she wanted was for Louis to bring up those two girls, Minerva especially, didn't he know that things were still too raw for her.

"What, c'mon?"

Violet shook her head. "You're nuts."

He turned to her. "What, c'mon Vi, I thought you..."

"It doesn't matter, alright." She snapped, not wanting the spark of false hope he was trying to give her. "It's not gonna bring Minnie and Sophie back."

Silence fell after that, all of them far too aware of how the disappearance of her girlfriend and said girlfriend's sister had affected Violet.

'_It's not like I can get any help for how I feel...mom's not around, even though she doesn't have a problem with it...' _Violet reflected. _'But if dad knew I...liked girls, he'd fucking kill me.'_

She knew just how homophobic her dad was and nobody else even knew what to say. The only other person who seemed as affected by Louis' worse as Violet was Marlon, who seemed to become very interested in the table top, eyes narrowed, not even speaking up in his best friend's defence.

Mere moments later, there was a loud screech and annoying crackling noise as the PA system blared into life.

"Violet Adlon." The Principal's voice came through. "Violet Adlon, please report to the Principal's office, immediately."

"Huh, already Violet?" Louis remarked.

Violet could feel the eyes on her as she stood up, utterly confused. "What the...I don't even know."

Marlon shook his head. "Just go before the old sot finds some way to make it worse for you."

Violet nodded and began making her way to the office, trying to ignore the eyes on her, thoroughly confused.

She couldn't help but note. _'What the fuck is this...I haven't even done anything. Yet.'_

Shaking her head, still confused, Violet continued making her way to the Principal's office.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	3. Episode 1: Chapter 2

**The Darkness of The Heart**

Chapter 2 of my Walking Dead story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Arriving at the Principal's office, hands thrust in her pockets, the usual sour expression on her face, Violet entered the office. She saw the Principal seated there, waiting, but was surprised to see he wasn't alone. A teen girl with dark hair and light brown skin sat there too, with the typical nervous look of a new student.

"Ah, Ms. Adlon, there you are." The Principal said.

Violet scowled, he didn't say 'finally' or 'at last' but the implication hung in the air nevertheless.

The Principal resumed. "This is Clementine Everett, she has just started here today, you are to show her around the school, the usual routine...with none of your attitude this time, please."

Violet rolled her eyes. "Yeah, okay."

That was all it was, so she wasn't in trouble, but still it was something she'd rather not do, not being a people person after all. But she saw little choice but to accept it. So soon, Clementine had gathered up her bag and such and they left the office together.

"So um…?" Clementine began.

Violet shrugged. "Well, here we go, let's get going already."

She wanted to get the school 'tour' over with quickly.

Clementine bit her lip. _'Ah, she doesn't seem quite so...'_

It was clear to Clem that Violet wasn't sociable, but she remained focused, hopeful as they quickly got to work with the tour.

* * *

Finally, with the tour over, as well as the first half of the day, the girls were making their way to the cafeteria.

"Well, that's about it." Violet was saying.

"Thanks." Clem said with a warm smile, at the same time thinking. _'She wasn't very sociable, but...given a chance she seemed to open up a little...'_

'_That actually wasn't too bad.' _Violet reflected. _'The new girl seems alright.'_

She had to admit, she was surprised that her usual sour attitude hadn't pushed Clementine away. Since it was now lunch, Violet was leading Clementine through the cafeteria to the table where the rest of the group was already seated.

"Thanks by the way." Clementine remarked.

Violet nodded. "Yeah, sure..."

It was then they reached the table where the rest of the group.

"Yo, Violet..." Louis began but then stopped.

The others all looked up, surprised when they noticed Clementine. Clem for her part, shifted nervously, not used to all the attention.

"Uh yeah, this is Clementine Everett, she's new here. I was showing her around." Violet explained.

Soon began all the introductions and explanations before Clementine joined them at the table, ready to begin lunch.

"Nice to meet you." She said with a smile.

They all replied in kind, making her feel welcome.

As they sat, eating lunch, and talking, Louis turned to Clem and smiled that usual troublemaker smile of his.

"So, Clementine, like the song huh?"

Clem rolled her eyes. "Urgh, yes and don't start. I've heard that one more times than I care to count."

"What, it's great." Louis laughed.

Clem rolled her eyes as everyone else laughed.

Violet then remarked. "Louis, you start singing I'll hit you so hard you'll be singing a much higher pitch."

It was then however another voice could be heard, one that Clementine recognized.

"Hey, Clem!"

She turned in amazement to see a family young man, tall, lanky with short dark brown hair, green eyes and fair skin, he had prominent ears and was wearing khaki pants, a brown flannel shirt and dark blue sneakers.

"No way, Duck!" Clem cried out hurrying over and they hugged. "Wow, it's great to see you again."

Duck grinned. "Same here."

Duck's real name was Kenneth Hammon Jr. They had been friends as children but had not seen each other when he had to move away with his family, the name Duck came from his remarkable ability to just not be bothered by anything that was said to or about him.

"Um, Clementine?" Marlon queried.

She smiled lightly as she turned, introducing Duck to the rest of the group and Duck joined them for lunch.

* * *

Lunch had ended and Clementine was heading to her next class when she saw another girl up ahead, looking lost.

'_She must be new too...wait, she looks familiar...' _Clem thought to herself.

She got a good look at the girl. She was of medium height, slender with tanned skin from her Hispanic-American roots, with shoulder length black hair, black eyes and wearing red framed glasses. Her clothing consisted of a pink mid-thigh length pleated skirt with a white blouse, white socks that came up just below her knees and pink flats. Clementine gasped when she finally realized who it was.

"No way." She said as she approached. "Sarah?"

The girl turned, eyes wide and then saw her. "Clem!"

The girls both grinned and hugged. Sarah Chaikin was another old friend, the daughter of Carlos Chaikin who had been friends with AJ's parents

"Wow, it's so good to see you, you're starting here too?" Sarah remarked as they stepped back.

Clem nodded. "Yeah, you okay?"

Sarah bit her lip. "Just a little lost, this place is so big."

"Yeah, I just got the tour today..." Clem remarked. "Maybe I can help?"

Sarah then told her what her next class was and Clem smiled, they were in the same class, so Clem led the way there and they soon arrived, but then she felt Sarah flinch next to her.

"Oh no, it's her." She whispered.

Clem looked over and saw two girls outside the class, one of them she recognized and knew why Sarah was worried.

The girl she recognized was the same height as Sarah, with lightly tanned skin, shoulder length brown hair and brown eyes, slender and clad in a pair of denim mini shorts, a black tank-top with an unbuttoned denim jacket over it and sandals. It was Becca Jones, Sarah and Clem's old school bully.

She was with another girl, who was already giving Clem bad vibes, that she was similar if not worse than Becca. She was around seventeen, had a sporty look around her, as well as the spoiled rich girl vibe, she was tall with blonde hair in a ponytail, pale skin, blue eyes and freckles. She was dressed even more revealingly than Becca, despite Becca practically showing all of her legs, in a denim mini skirt, with a purple crop-top and purple flats.

"That's Rondi Pels...in case you were wondering." A male voice next to them said.

Starting, the girls turned and saw a tall fair skinned young man there, with curly brown hair, glasses and dark eyes. While not one for stereotypes Clem noted the young man looked like a nerd. He was wearing cargo pants, a blue button up shirt and black smart shoes.

He smiled. "Oh and I'm Jeremy Kaufman."

"Um, thanks, Clementine Everett. This is Sarah Chaikin." Clem replied.

Sarah managed a small smile and they prepared for whatever lay ahead in their next class.

* * *

Leaving that class, Clem shook her head.

"I can't believe I honestly thought she might have got better." Sarah was saying.

"Tell me about it." Clem agreed. _'Should've expected this.'_

Becca had proven herself just as unpleasant as ever, with Rondi being even worse, a stuck up spoiled rich brat with Becca showing herself as a very loyal minion. She had also clearly told Rondi about Sarah leading to both of them teasing her and by extension Clementine. Sarah shook her head, dusting off her skirt.

"So um, just gym left to go, huh?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

Clem nodded. "Yeah, so..."

She trailed off, eyes wide, Sarah stopped too, confused at first, but then fearful when she saw Becca and Rondi again, what had caught Clem's attention was that they had cornered, of all people, Violet.

"Hey, trailer trash." Rondi said with a dark smirk, addressing Violet. "What do you think you're doing here, you don't even belong here."

Clem was confused by this, shocked they were even calling Violet something like that. Then it got worse.

Violet glared at that. "Fuck you."

Becca laughed. "Oh, the dyke talks."  
_  
'What the fuck?' _Clem thought, outraged. _'That's just, what are they...urgh...'_

She honestly couldn't believe they were making such comments about Violet, especially addressing her in such offensive terms regarding sexuality, but she knew she didn't have enough information to accurate judge what was truly going on. Heading for gym class, she was worried, wondering how things could possibly get worse.

* * *

End of chapter, now things get interesting as they take a somewhat problematic turn, anyway, read and review please.


	4. Episode 1: Chapter 3

**The Darkness of The Heart**

Chapter 3 of my Walking Dead story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)  
Boris Yeltsin: Yeah, thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Gym class itself had been uneventful, they had been playing soccer and Clementine had proven herself a natural, much to the jealousy of Rondi judging from the look the girl had given her. Never being athletically inclined, Sarah had a miserable time, but Clem had done her best to defend her, as had Violet after Clementine had explained how she and Sarah knew each other.

Having dealt with that it was now the end of class and the girls had entered the showers. While showering Clementine couldn't help but note Violet's behaviour. She seemed to have intentionally chosen a shower far away from the other girls, stood with her back to everyone and always had at least one arm covering her chest.

'_Okay, I knew Violet wasn't exactly social and most likely shy...' _She reflected. _'But I never thought she'd be like this, so...self-conscious, but of what?'_

It was then she noticed something else, something which made her eyes widen as she couldn't help but be surprised by it. On her lower back, just above her tail bone and stretching up to just below the middle of her back, Violet had a tattoo, a rather feminine tattoo that clashed with the tomboy nature Violet had been presenting, of a flower.

Then she realized. _'Oh it's, it's a...Well, that's fitting.'_

The flower tattooed on Violet's back was none other than the flower she was named after.

But then she saw it and tensed, Rondi was approaching Violet.

Sure enough Rondi started her cruel taunts.

"Surprised at you hiding away, all this naked female flesh, should be paradise for you, dyke." Rondi snarked.

Violet went rigid, both arms pulling tight over her chest, but said nothing.

Rondi scoffed. "What, nothing to say, it's not like any girl would like you, you're not exactly attractive, look at you, so flat and plain and that hair, urgh...you always so dirty took, let me guess, this is the only time you clean yourself."

From under her own shower, Becca laughed while Rondi smirked. Violet said nothing and Rondi continued with her taunts.

"Oh, isn't that cute, a little flower on your back, trying to show off, but it doesn't make your little ghostly white body attractive."

With Violet still saying nothing, Rondi stepped away and Clementine couldn't help but feel worried about her. She decided to try and talk to her once they were dressed, hoping to help her. But later, after showering and trying off, Clem found yet another issue when she saw Violet being harassed by Rondi and Becca gain, this time both girls stood smirking, having stolen Violet's clothes, leaving the girl stuck in just her towel.

"Give me my fucking clothes!" Violet snarled.

Rondi just laughed. "Language, not that I'd expect any classy words from trailer trash like you."

Becca smirked cruelly. "Why you're interested in your salvation army rags anyway I'll never know. The towel is a far better choice for trash like you."

Clementine shook her head, she'd had enough of this.

She surprised even herself as well as everyone else, when she stalked over and yanked Violet's clothes right out of Rondi's grasp.

She glowered. "What the fuck?"

"That's enough, just leave, enough is enough, you have no right to treat anyone like that." Clementine snapped.

Violet stepped back, taken aback by someone actually defending her. Brody and Ruby had tried before, to no avail and so could only stand by helplessly. Glowering Rondi turned and stalked off.

Becca shook her head. "You just made the biggest mistake of your life Clementine, you'll see."

With that she turned and left too, soon Clementine, Violet and Sarah were the only ones left in the changing room, Violet had quickly got changed and they had grabbed their bags and were just leaving.

"I um...thanks." Violet said.

Clem nodded, smiling. "Anytime, I just hate people like that."

Sarah nodded. "I can't believe they're so mean, it's not fair."

"Yeah well, that's the way things are." Violet remarked with a shrug.

Clementine bit her lip, wanting to say something, shocked that Violet would say such a thing. But they had to part ways then, heading for their respective homes.

* * *

Having returned home and changed, along with the others, Clem sat in the car, reflecting on her school day, it had been interesting to say the least. But right now she had to put things aside and focus on right now. She was in the car with Lee, Carley and AJ, going to the hospital to visit Gabe.

She had changed into cargo pants with a white T-shirt displaying a design on it's front and simple white sneakers. AJ was seated next to her in black pants, a dark blue T-shirt and dark blue sneakers. Meanwhile Carley and Lee sat up front, respectively clad in denim jeans, a blue and white striped top and white sneakers and grey pants, a white T-shirt with a black jacket and black shoes.

"Here we are." Lee said as they finally parked.

Clementine nodded. "Alright, let's go."

She was still surprised that Gabe had even been found. She considered everything she remembered about his disappearance as they worked their way through the hospital until they reached Gabe's room and entered.

"Is that...Clem!" A female voice rang out.

Clem barely had time to react before she was nearly knocked off her feet by a girl hugging her.

She just laughed, knowing right away who it was.

"Hey Mari."

The girl stepped back, grinning as Clem smiled back, taking in everyone in the room.

Mariana Garcia was thirteen with medium length dark brown hair and eyes, as well as tanned skin, just like most of the family, and was wearing pink shorts with white socks and a white T-shirt as well as pink sneakers. She noted the other family members of Mariana and Gabe were present too.

Their father David was present too, a tall muscular man clad in cargo pants, a brown collared shirt and brown boots. Then there was David's wife Kate, step-mother of the kids. Having no Cuban-American roots, her skin tone was lighter and she had green eyes, she was clad in dark jeans, a pink blouse and dark shoes.

The final family member present was Javier Garcia, David's brother, while roughly the same height he had a lighter but still strong build and wore dark jeans, a white long sleeved top and grey sneakers. Finally, clad in a simple white hospital gown, Gabe sat upright on the bed and smiled.

"It's great to see you again." He said warmly. "Thanks for coming."

Clem bit her lip as she noticed his heavily bandaged hands as well as other signs of treated injuries and suspected there were more.

"It's no trouble, I'm just glad to see you safe." Clem replied with a warm smile.

They soon got to talking and Clem was relieved to see that things were certainly a lot better between them all, whatever arguments they had before, Gabe and Kate seemed to have resolved them.

* * *

Later, when heading back to Gabe's room, Clem couldn't help but notice the police leaving Gabe's room. They had come to take his statement yet seeing them leaving like this, she was confused.

'_Huh, that's odd, that was quick, too quick.' _She noticed. _'And one of those officers was Lily too, she's always so efficient at her job, it doesn't make sense, she wouldn't be so...quick. She'd try and extract every last detail...'_

Concerned by this Clem hurried to enter Gabe's room again. He was sitting up in bed, also looking confused.

"Oh, hey." He greeted her quickly.

Clem nodded. "What was that about?"

Gabe shifted, looking uncomfortable. "They, they just stopped the interview, said they'd come back when I was more clear on what I remembered..."

Clem was startled by this especially when Gabe insisted that he was perfectly clear and told her about how he had been held captive by the cult Delta, a cult she remembered Louis mentioning at school that day.

"As soon as I mentioned Delta, that was it...they ended the interview and said well, what I just told you."

"That doesn't make any sense, especially with Lily there...she'd, she'd try to make sure she got everything out of you, she takes her job that seriously." Clem remarked.  
"Something isn't right here, someone's hiding something, I'm sure it."

Gabe just nodded, looking troubled and, when she returned home that evening, Clem immediately got to work on her computer, looking for any information she could find on this mysterious cult known as Delta.

* * *

Sighed as she approached her trailer home, Violet was glad to finally be done with school. But that didn't mean home held any greater appeal for her. Hence why she had spent as much time as possible with the others, but now she had no choice.

'_Urgh, mom will still be at work no doubt...' _She thought to herself. _'Which means I'm stuck with drunkenstein by myself.'_

Shaking her head and praying that he wouldn't be awake, Violet opened the door and sure enough she found her dad passed out from his drinking.

Rolling her eyes she sneaked through. _'Fucking bum.'_

She took care to step over the beer cans and not make any noise, until she finally got into her room.

'_Well...Clem sure was interesting...didn't think much of her at first but...she surprised me.' _Violet reflected.

She pushed the thoughts aside and began to focus on dinner, wondering if tonight would pass safely for her. Later on, after finishing dinner, Violet went to put the dishes away but as she did so she tensed, grimacing as she accidentally crushed a beer can under foot.

"Urgh, wha, oh..." Her father grunted as he jerked awake.

Violet sighed and put the dishes down, turning to him. "Urgh..."

He glared at her, getting to his feet, unsteadily.

He glowered at her, Violet stood, arms crossed, already showing herself as being belligerent.

"So, you got home, took you long enough." He slurred before noting the dishes. "Done feeding your face, brat?"

Violet scoffed. "And you care, why?"

He growled. "You're costing me enough bitch, I don't have to put up with that tone from you, got it."

Violet scoffed. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, eating my food, living under my roof, and acting like you own the place."

"This coming from a lazy ass drunk!" Violet shot back.

But that was her mistake, she pushed too far, too hard.

"You watch your tone bitch, or I swear!" Her father suddenly yelled, his temper exploding.

Realizing this and stepping back, suddenly scared, Violet tried to keep her voice from shaking.

"One wrong move and you're dead."

"Ha, even you aren't that stupid, so don't bother." He growled at her.

He was moving closer and Violet, panicking, fled to her room, slamming the door shut and pressing herself against it as she sank to the floor.

'_Shit, shit, shit!' _She thought in a blind panic.

She could still hear her father yelling after her, as well as him banging on the door.

"Fuck."

She waited a bit and then, as the shouts died away, she knew he was going to drink some more and yet she knew she couldn't take any chances. It wasn't safe here for her tonight.

She pulled out her phone and sent the text right away. _"Hey Louis, I need to crash at your place tonight."_

"_Sure, just grab your things and come over, I'll have everything set up." _He replied quickly.

Violet let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't uncommon for her to crash at a friends house after all, Louis was just the nearest and he could easily set up the sofa for her to sleep on. His rich parents naturally would throw a fit if she slept in one of the rooms, but the sofa was fine.

Grabbing everything she needed for the night she peeked out and saw her father passed out again. Taking her chances she crept out of the trailer and hurried to Louis' house, wondering how many more times things like this would happen before her father took things too far.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	5. Episode 1: Chapter 4

**The Darkness of The Heart**

Chapter 4 of my Walking Dead story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, it's hard for her.  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Violet bit her lip, unsure as she followed Clementine. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her torn black jeans, which she wore along with a grey frayed tank-top, a dark blue unzipped hoodie and white scuffed sneakers.

"You sure about this, I mean…?" She queried.

Clementine just smiled. "Of course, it'll be great."

Compared to Violet, Clementine was the picture of neatness, in dark blue sweatpants, a light brown T-shirt and blue sneakers. Violet wasn't sure if it would be great, as Clem said, but having finished another hell day at school, she agreed to come with Clem after school to visit her family. So she was now accompanying Clementine to the Everett house for the first time.

"Well, um, if you're sure." Violet said at last.

Clem smiled and nodded and they continued to walk, Violet couldn't shake the uneasy feeling however, especially as she knew just how lacking her social skills were. She didn't want to mess things up and ruin this slowly building friendship she was getting with Clem.

"I just, I don't understand why you want me to do this Clem." Violet remarked. "I mean, you didn't guess from the first time we met, I'm not exactly a people person and..."  
Clementine shook her head. "Hey, trust me, you'll be fine, I want you to meet my family, they're great and I know they'll like you."

Violet didn't reply to that, although she privately hoped that Clem was right as they finally arrived at the house.

The moment they entered what Violet could only describe as a small human tornado ran up to them.

"Clem!"

Clementine laughed and hugged the young boy who had ran to greet her. He was dressed simply in black pants with a white T-shirt and white socks.

"Hey AJ." She greeted him. "You have a good day kiddo?"

He nodded. "Yeah, what about you?"

"It was fun." Clem replied casually.

"Glad to hear it."

Clementine smiled wider and Violet started but then relaxed as Lee Everett, Clem's adoptive father, entered. He clearly had just come from work, clad in black smart pants, a white shirt and dark shoes. Likewise his wife Carley was still dressed in a black knee length skirt, a pink blouse and black flats.

'_Even though they're not related by blood, Clem's family is so close, so happy...' _Violet found herself thinking. _'No drunk ass dad and absent mom...'_

She paused, suddenly realizing what she was doing and trying to push the burning feeling of envy aside. Especially as the attention was now turning to her.

"Everyone, this is Violet, I uh, told you guys about her before." Clem was saying.

That caught Violet's attention, Clementine had mentioned her at home.

Lee smiled warmly. "It's nice to meet you Violet."

"N-nice to meet you to, Mr. Everett." She stammered, unused to any politeness.

The last thing she wanted was to resort to her usual fallback when nervous, harsh sarcasm.

Lee just smiled. "None of that now, please, call me Lee."

"Likewise for me, call me Carley." The woman said with an equally warm smile.

Violet couldn't help herself, she smiled too.

* * *

A short while later, Violet found herself in Clem's room, it was a pleasant looking room, simple yet looked good, purple was the predominant colour, particularly for the bedspread and pillows, as well as the walls. She was sitting on Clem's bed, which was miles softer and comfier than the rickety thing she slept on at home.

"You okay?" Clem asked, a little startled by Violet's sudden sigh.

Realizing how it must've sounded Violet nodded. "Yeah sorry, just...you bed is so damn comfy."

Clem laughed. "Yeah, AJ has said the same."

"Little dude sleeps in your bed?" Violet queried.

She had to admit, she was already growing fond of Clem's little brother.

Clem nodded. "Sometimes...he seems to come to me for comfort more than mom or dad whenever he has a nightmare or something."

Violet nodded slowly, it made sense. She noted Clem was sitting at her desk, working on her laptop.

"What are you up to anyway?"

Clem bit her lip. "I was just, trying to see if I could find out anything about, Delta."

"Delta, oh come on, you believe those conspiracy theories?" Violet burst out.

"Gabe, the boy who was found...he's a friend of mine and..."

Violet froze, eyes wide as she suddenly realized what Clementine was driving at; especially when she began explaining about the sudden lack of police investigation. She still didn't want to believe it, wanting to avoid that stray spark of hope which would only lead to disappointment, but she began to think maybe there was more to Louis' Delta theories than first met the eye.

There was a pause then, clearly trying to change the subject, Clem smiled and spoke.

"So, I heard Louis has plans for all of us to go on a trip to the beach at the end of next week. You coming?" She asked.

Violet froze at that, once more her defence mechanisms kicked in. "I um...wha, you honestly think I'd..."

Clem raised an eyebrow. "Problems?"

Violet suppressed a groan, most people didn't push when she started pulling out the sarcasm, but Clem was sharp and clearly knew what she was doing.

Blushing she sighed. "Alright, fine, fine, I just...I can't go, I can't swim and I don't even own a swimsuit so..."

"You don't need to swim or have a swimsuit to go to the beach, but I get where you're coming from." Clementine replied with a soft smile. "Here, I'll tell you what. I'll help you find a swimsuit, and we'll go, I can teach you how to swim."

"I, um..." Violet was startled by this and despite feeling embarrassed, she couldn't help but smile. "Thanks Clem, I'd like that."

Clementine grinned in agreement and so their plan was set, just in time as Lee called them down for dinner.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	6. Episode 1: Chapter 5

**The Darkness of The Heart**

Chapter 5 of my Walking Dead story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it, well, technically, yeah :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Violet grimaced and shifted her feet, feeling exposed by her outfit.

'_How the fuck did Clem talk me into getting these clothes...and to wear them?' _She thought.

She was standing at the edge of the beach, clad in a pair of black shorts, with a matching T-shirt and sandals.

She shook her head. _'Urgh, I mean, what am I doing showing my fucking...matchstick legs, it's...urgh…'_

It also didn't help that she was wary of being burned, she was always so pale, but only because, as she put it, the sun hated her. She never tanned, only burned and thus even before she had arrived here at the beach she had lathered on the sunscreen she had bought along with Clem in addition to her outfit.

"Earth to Violet, you in there?" Came Clem's joking voice.

She started but quickly nodded. "Y-yeah, sorry, thinking."  
Clem nodded too. "Yeah, I saw that."

Violet nodded; yet was disturbed by the strange feelings that stirred in her stomach as she observed Clementine, who was dressed up in similar black shorts, as well as a white tank-top and sandals, which seemed to be the footwear of choice for the day, with everyone wearing them.

"C'mon." Clem said, jolting Violet out of her thoughts again. "Let's get going, everyone's waiting."

"Yeah, c'mon, let's go." AJ said excitedly.

Violet couldn't help but smile at AJ's enthusiasm, he too was dressed for the beach in black trunks with a white T-shirt. Clementine took his hand and led the way as Violet followed, heading down through the sand towards where the rest of the group was waiting for them.

Violet was instantly self-conscious upon seeing the group, wary of what they'd think of her, looking the way she did right now. She observed them all quickly. Louis and Marlon first, both wearing trunks and T-shirts. Louis' were red and grey respectively while Marlon's were blue and white. Omar meanwhile wore Orange trunks with a black T-shirt and Aasim was wearing blue and red trunks with a black tank-top.

Also wearing a tank-top, although his was blue, was Mitch, along with black trunks. Then there was Duck, clad in white trunks with a red T-shirt and then there was the girls, all covering their swimsuits with simple summer clothes. First was Brody wearing a yellow mini-skirt and red tank-top; she was engaged deeply in conversation with Ruby, who wore Red shorts and a white T-shirt.

Standing demurely by them, listening but not saying much was Sarah, clad in pink shorts and a white tank-top. There were two others present too, members of the group who were not with them at school simply due to their age, both being twelve.

Both were relatively short. The first was clad in light blue trunks and a red T-shirt and had short brown hair and brown eyes, as well as light brown skin, while being mixed race, he was skinny and had a notable burn on the right side of his face. His name was Tennessee Leigh, better known as Tenn amongst the group. The other had grey trunks and a dark blue T-shirt, slightly longer brown hair, hazel eyes and fair skin, also being skinny. His name was Willy Cowden.

To her relief, her self-consciousness proved unnecessary as everybody smiled widely when they saw her.

Louis then remarked. "Hey Vi, you made it."

"Good to see you, it's good that you could join us." Brody added.

The others voice their agreement as Violet rubbed the back of her neck.

"Um, yeah, thank Clem, she convinced me." She said.

"Not that you needed much convincing." Clem added with a laugh.

They all laughed too and soon they were ready to begin having fun. The girls removed their light summer clothes and were now in their swimsuits. Brody and Sarah were wearing bikinis, Brody's pink and Sarah's light blue. The other girls wore one-piece swimsuits, Clem's was dark yellow, Violet's lilac and Ruby's was purple.

"Alright, let's get started." Marlon said.

The others agreed and soon everybody was heading to the water.

Only Clem, AJ and Violet remained out of the water.

"I...God, I don't know..." Violet whispered.

Clem smiled. "C'mon, it's easy, I'll show you.

AJ also smiled. "C'mon Vi, it'll be fun, Clem's teaching me, we can learn together."

"I...I guess you're right, little dude." Violet said at last.

So it was they got into the water and Clementine began teaching them how to swim.

* * *

Violet stepped back, smiling widely, amazed. The swimming had actually gone really well, not to mention that AJ found himself befriending Willy and Tenn. Now they had all joined together for a game of volleyball together and Violet couldn't help but feel happier than she had ever felt before.

'_I never, I've always been friends with these guys...But I've always felt, like I was on the fringes.' _She thought to herself. _'But now, now I actually feel like I'm part of the group...'_

She was still amazed by this, watching the people around her, for once feeling she was part of this, and not just an observer, the first time in a long time she felt she had actually had any fun.

She smiled over towards Clementine. _'__It's all thanks to Clem, she was the one who made this possible for me. I...whoa...what the?'_

She was suddenly overcome, not only with gratitude for Clem and her help, but something else. That strange stirring within her from earlier was back, stronger than before. Violet couldn't be sure but she was certain she'd felt it before. But she was now stuck, unsure what she had just felt there.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	7. Episode 1: Chapter 6

**The Darkness of The Heart**

Chapter 6 of my Walking Dead story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, glad you enjoyed it :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Violet sighed as she entered school yet again.

'_Another shit day at Ericsons shithole school.' _She thought bitterly.

She wore a pair of dirty grey sweatpants and a black tank-top along with a grey faded unzipped hoodie and her usual white scuffed sneakers. She was stuck facing yet another hellish day, particularly once Becca and Rondi got involved in their usual favourite pastime of tormenting her.

She had pretty much had it all from them, derogatory comments about her sexuality, where she lived, her clothes as well as remarks about her body, scrawny, flat chested, matchstick legs, sickly pale skin, she'd heard it all. It still didn't stop them and they even made fun of her tattoo.

The only reason she stood and took it, as she told Clementine when asked, was she was already in trouble with the school, she didn't want to push her luck, as she felt it was more hassle than it was worth. But she was really starting to wonder about her decision, and if it was indeed time for her to actually make a stand and to hell with the consequences.

Besides she had other worries. _'Urgh...what is wrong with me, I...I feel that same warm feeling towards Clem… Am I...crushing on her...urgh but I shouldn't, I still can't stop thinking about Minnie either...'_

Naturally this left her deeply confused and she hated feeling that way.

Despite all this, she still felt she must've been desperate, given her current actions. She spotted Louis, for once clad in clothes that looked fitting for his wealth, at least the designer brand jeans did, but the black shirt and matching light jacket as well as brown shoes weren't exactly down market either.

"Louis, we need to talk, privately." She said quickly.

Louis quirked an eyebrow. "Oh, uh, sure, lead on."

He was surprised, but she was glad to see he was taking things seriously as they headed into an empty classroom.

"So, what's up?" Louis queried.

Violet sighed. "I just..I've been feeling strange lately, particularly around Clem, I..."

She shook her head and focused, telling Louis exactly what the problem was.

"Wow, Vi, that's...that's actually pretty sweet." Louis replied in amazement. "So, you might have a crush on Clem, that could be actually nice."

Violet shook her head. "But, what about Minnie?"

"You, you said it yourself. No amount of wishful thinking could bring her back...But you still deserve to be happy Vi. Surely you could..." Louis replied softly.

Violet sighed and bowed her head, she had absolutely no idea, it still didn't feel right to her, but Louis' advice was better than nothing. It was all she had and so, she had to think carefully about what to do and how to do it.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Violet, Clementine had arrived at school and was deep in thought, considering her own strange feelings. She subconsciously dusted down her clothes, a pair of cargo pants with a dark blue T-shirt and black sneakers.

'_What is wrong with me, I keep feeling like I...' _She thought to herself. _'And it only seems this way around Violet...do I, what am I feeling…?'_

"Um, Clementine?"

She started and turned, jolted out her thoughts by the voice. It turned out to be Jeremy, clad in black smart pants, a white button-up shirt and black smart shoes.

"Oh, Jeremy, what's up?"

He grinned, a rather unsettling grin in her eyes.

"I was just wondering, if you wanted to go out to dinner sometime, maybe we could..."

She tensed, suddenly realizing, Jeremy was flirting with her. She couldn't be dealing with this right now, especially not with her current confusion, not to mention she wasn't interested in him that way.

"Um, actually, sorry, I can't, I...don't. I'm not interested in you that way, I just..." She began.

But then he froze, glaring at her. "Excuse me!?"

She started, not expecting that reaction. "Relax, I just said I wasn't interested, don't turn it into a big deal."

"No one refuses me, Clementine Everett, no one!" He yelled, red faced.

She glared; she was actually disappointed, she never imagined Jeremy this way, but here he was showing his true colours. She ignored him, turned and walked away, leaving him glaring after her.

* * *

Violet left her latest class and almost immediate found her wearing patience tested.

"Well, well, still here, trash."

She turned with a dark glare as she took note of Rondi and Becca standing there.

'_How are they allowed to even walk around school dressed like that.' _Violet thought in disgust.

They seemed to have gone for even more revealing or suggestive clothes than usual. Rondi was in pink hot pants with matching flats and a dark blue tank-top. Becca also wore a dark blue tank top, along with denim shorts, black thigh-high socks and black flats.

"I don't have time for this." Violet snapped.

Becca scoffed. "Oh, got some girl you gotta run off and harass, let's face it, that's the only way you'll get any action."

Violet growled, her last good nerve wearing thing. "How dare you!?"

"Oh, touched a nerve there I think." Rondi teased.

Becca laughed sarcastically . "Oh we're shaking."

Rondi smirked and shoved Violet back. "Yeah, it's not like trailer trash like you can do anything, you pathetic dyke."

Violet snarled and couldn't take anymore, she punched Rondi square in the jaw, knocking her down.

"You!" Becca burst out.

But then. "Miss Adlon!"

It was a teacher and Violet knew right then, she had landed herself in trouble without even trying.

* * *

So it was Violet left school, well after everybody else, having been put in detention for her actions. She had to admit, after all her previous issues, she felt she had got off lightly. Of course, she had been the only one to get detention.

'_Urgh, for fuck sake...' _She thought darkly.

She stopped both her walking and her train of thought when she saw someone waiting, clearly for her.

"Clem?" She gasped, trying to ignore the sudden fluttering in her stomach.

"Hey." Clem greeted. "So um, what exactly happened?"

Violet sighed and explained and Clem raised her eyebrow.

"So wait, all that but only you got detention?"

Violet rolled her eyes. "Duh, I'm not the one with money whose rich dad is pouring loads into funding this school...Anyway, I'm surprised you stayed?"

"Well, I wanted to see you." Clem remarked. "Wanted to invite you around to my place for dinner."

Violet bit her lip, once more feeling those strange feelings again, the signs that she truly had developed a crush on Clem, as Louis suggested.

"I um, sure."

They both smiled at that, although Violet's was a little shaky, but together they headed off, ready to go to the Everett house.

Violet smiled as she entered the Everett house, despite it being later than usual, they were all still dressed up from whatever they wore to work or school.

Lee in dark pants with a white undershirt, a blue button up shirt and brown shoes, Carley in a black smart knee length dress and AJ in cargo pants, a dark blue T-shirt and black sneakers. Violet smiled as she was greeted enthusiastically by AJ.

She enjoyed dinner especially, it seemed word of her passionate fondness for chicken nuggets had reached the Everett's ears due to them featuring as part of dinner that evening. Later she simply hung out with Clem and AJ in Clem's room. But her mind continued to race with her concerns and when AJ had to leave the room she decided she couldn't hold back any longer.

"Hey um...Clem..."

Turning to her Clem tilted her head. "Yeah?"

"I um, I've got some things to tell you." She said at last. "So um, I...Rondi and Becca, they're right about me."

"About what?" Clem queried, eyes narrowed.

Violet sighed. "All of it..."

"That's not."

"It's true, I'm..." Violet burst out. "I like girls, okay."

Silenced followed her words as she finally admitted her sexuality to Clem. She actually expected Clem to walk away, or tell her to leave. So she was taken greatly by surprise  
when instead Clem hugged her.

"Violet that's..." Clem said quietly. "It's good that you can admit that sort of thing."

Violet bowed her head. "Not really, not to many people. It's also true...trailer trash. That's where I live, a fucking trailer with a deadbeat drinker for a dad who'd beat the shit out of me if he knew I liked girls."

Clem bit her lip, hearing this, actually looking shocked and concerned.

Clem then shook her head. "That's not right, and those girls in school...they can't keep getting away with it."

"Wish it was that simple Clem, but what can we do?" She replied rhetorically.

But then, suddenly, startling Violet Clem smirked, a rather devious smirk.

"Hmmm, I might have a few ideas..." She paused before then explaining. "We can't let them get away with this and I've actually been doing some thinking about it before all this...but we'll have to wait and see...tomorrow."

Violet sighed but nodded; she was now tense with anticipation, but also hopeful and therefore when she left home, despite knowing she'd have to face her father, she felt hope for the first time in a long time.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	8. Episode 1: Chapter 7

**The Darkness of The Heart**

Chapter 7 of my Walking Dead story, enjoy.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yes indeed, she is :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

It was another school and Clem entered it with new determination. She had dressed up for the day in a pair of denim jeans, a dark blue tank-top and black and white sneakers.

'_Here we go...' _Clem thought before groaning. _'Urgh, barely through the door.'_

Up ahead was she spotted Becca, clad in a black mid-thigh length skirt with a white blouse and black flats. She had cornered Sarah, smirking at her, clearly harassing her.

"Aww, what's the matter?" Becca was taunting as Clem drew close. "Little baby Sarah gonna cry?"

Clem got between them, glaring darkly. "Will you shut the hell up?"

"What the?"

Becca's surprise was nothing compared to Sarah's. But Clem had decided enough was enough, she had decided it was time to step up more, defend Violet and Sarah from their bullies, plus stopping Rondi and Becca from having their own way.

"I said. Shut. Up."

Becca scoffed. "I don't think this is any of your business Everett."

"I say it is." Clem countered. "Sarah is my friend and I don't appreciate anyone bullying my friends."

"Oh standing up for the baby?" Becca taunted.

Clem shook her head. "The only baby I see around here is you, acting out because you're not getting your way."

"What?" Becca spluttered.

"You heard me."

Becca glared. "You...this is not over, bitch."

With that she turned and stormed away. Clementine let out a soft sigh and turned to face Sarah. She was gasping with relief, brushing off her pink shorts and black T-shirt, a pair of white socks and pink sneakers finished the outfit.

"Thanks." She said softly.

Clementine smiled. "It's no trouble."

She knew however that this was only the beginning, she had to step up more while also getting ready to put her plan in action.

Later on, slipping into the girls locker room, Clementine narrowed her eyes as she recalled having to intervene once again. She had caught Rondi, surprising showing less skin than Becca this time, in a pair of tight denim jeans, a red crop-top and red flats. She had been hassling Duck, Clem's anger spiked as she recalled Rondi's words.

"Where you going, retard." She had said, shoving Duck.

Clem had got right in her face, telling her where to go and angering the spoiled girl who stormed off while Clem helped Duck fix his crumpled clothes, black pants, a white T-shirt, unbuttoned blue flannel shirt and black shoes. It was now lunch time, and instead of being with the others, she was with Violet in the girl's locker room. Violet was wearing faded dark jeans, a crumpled old overcome grey T-shirt and white scuffed sneakers and looked uncomfortable.

"So, let me get this straight...you want to break into Rondi's gym locker and mess with her stuff?" Violet queried.

Clementine nodded and Violet sighed.

"Why bring me along?"

Clem smirked. "I need your lock picking skills."

"Urgh, should never have told you that." Violet groaned.

"Well, you did." Clem remarked. "Anyway, we're here, let's get to it."

Violet sighed but agreed and so while Clem kept a look out, Violet got to work and soon picked the lock. Clem grinned and quickly got to work, putting the first stage of her plan to teach Rondi a lesson into action, the next parts she would plan in more detail, after seeing in part one went.

Later on, during gym class, as they were getting ready, Rondi suddenly screamed.

"Rondi?" Becca gasped.

Rondi turned to her, outraged. "Look!"

"My God."

Others saw it too and laughed, Becca's clothes had been tampered with and now looked ragged, certainly not the sort of glamorous things she'd usually wear.

"It's not funny!" Rondi snapped, hearing the laughter.

Clem smirked as she watched this, her plan had already taking shape, especially as she was now forming some new ideas. She now knew exactly what to do, to truly teach Rondi a lesson.

* * *

It was yet another day, entering school together this time, Clem smirked ready to put the rest of her plan into action. They had simply dressed in new clothes, for Clem a pair of denim jeans, a red T-shirt and black and white sneakers, while Violet's jeans were torn, she also wore the same oversized grey T-shirt from yesterday, but was wearing her grey unzipped hoodie and white scuffed sneakers.

"So, ready for this?" Clem asked.

Violet smiled. "As I'll ever be, I can't believe you're actually doing this."

Clem just laughed, Violet knew Clem was putting the rest of her plan into motion today, that Rondi would finally get her comeuppance. So it was in, class later, Clem got to work. She managed to get Rondi's phone number and was secretly composing a text to her.

She was pretending to be a guy she knew Rondi had her eye on and as Rondi didn't know her number, she knew she had a good chance of getting away with it. She glanced at the girl in question, today wearing a grey mini skirt with brown thigh-high stockings, black shoes and a black cashmere sweater with a gold collar.

Smirking Clem sent the message, deleted it from her phone and slipped her phone back into her pocket.

She smiled as, predictably, Rondi pulled out her phone, read the text and grinned widely. But as Clem hoped, the teacher, a tall, dark skinned woman with brown hair and eyes named Christa Junot, noticed her grin.

"Something you wish to share with the class, Miss Pels?"

Rondi started. "Nothing."

Christa shook her head, raising an eyebrow. "Oh really, and yet you have your phone out, in class. You know the rules, emergencies only."

"I..."

"I'll take that." Christa remarked.

She did so, leaving Rondi blushing and infuriated, the whole class sniggering. For Clem, it was merely the success of step two. At lunch she joined the rest of the group. All of them talking and laughing together.

First was Louis and Marlon, clad respectively in black pants, a white shirt, a black light jacket and white sneakers, Marlon in ripped jeans, a red T-shirt, a black leather vest and black boots. Then there was Brody in red jeans, a black tank-top under a denim shirt and white sneakers.

Omar and Aasim sat nearby, Omar in blue pants, a white T-shirt and black sneakers, while Aasim wore denim jeans, a white button up shirt and white sneakers.

"Hey guys." Clem greeted them.

They all greeted her and Violet as they sat down and soon they were joined by the rest. Ruby was first, wearing black pants, a grey tank-top and black sneakers. Then came Mitch in denim jeans, a red tank-top with a letterman jacket over it and brown boots. Finally came Duck and Sarah, Duck was wearing black pants, a white T-shirt under an unbuttoned red flannel shirt and black shoes, Sarah wore dark blue shorts, a red T-shirt, white socks and dark blue sneakers.

Now that they were all seated and having lunch, Sarah spoke up.

"So, what's up?"

Louis grinned. "Well, we were just about to revisit my theories on the disappearances that have been happening."

"Dude, seriously?" Duck laughed.

"What?"

Sarah shook her head. "This again?"

Clementine sighed. "He could have a point you know, especially when we consider what happened to Gabe."

"But, there's no proof of anything..." Sarah stammered in surprise.

Violet quirked an eyebrow. "Clem, we spoke about this, do you seriously believe this cult even exists?"

Clem sighed. "I...I do actually, Gabe is insistent that he was held captive by them. I know him, he's not a liar. The police however, refuse to investigate, not even Lily, who you practically have to drag home from the station, will touch the case."

They all shared a look at that and even Violet had to admit, something was definitely off here. It was clear from all this that only something with the influence level of a cult could possibly do that to the police.

* * *

Later however, with the school day over, Clem headed out to meet with the others, ready for the last part of her plan to put in place. There was a large crowd, giving her a good audience for this plan, which she worked on quickly, putting things in place, trying to avoid and ignore Jeremy, standing out in his khaki pants, a blue button-up shirt and black smart shoes, who was trying to accost her again.

She had joined the others and watched, grinning as she spotted Rondi, with Becca accompanying her, clad in black yoga pants with a white and black striped T-shirt and black flats.

"Ready guys?" She asked, getting their attention.

They knew about her plans and so watched carefully as Rondi stood, Becca off to the side, watching, waiting for the arranged meeting, only that wasn't what happened. At this time, there was scaffolding around the school front for painting, and the caretaker was taking the paint can up the ladder to work.

Hanging it from a nearby hook he got to work. But Clem had tampered with the paint can, causing it to fall and hit the ground. The paint splattered out of it, coating Rondi, hitting her from behind.

She screamed. "No way, no fucking way!"

Everyone who saw the event started laughing, except for Becca who acted quickly, trying to get Rondi out of sight and to try and find some way to help her clean up. At they disappeared the others turned to Clem, laughing.

"Nice going." Violet remarked.

Clem just grinned, her plan had worked. As she did so, Violet felt a strange warmth building within her.

'_Not again!' _She thought.

This was getting harder and harder to deal with and she was worried what would happen if she didn't deal with it soon.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


	9. Epilogue

**The Darkness of The Heart**

Final chapter of the current Walking Dead story, hope you enjoy it.

**Reviews**

**Boris Yeltsin: Thanks, yeah, it's always good :)  
Wolfgirl2013: Thanks :)**

Now onto the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Walking Dead or its characters.

* * *

**Epilogue**

Clem bit her lip as she got dressed for another day, considering, she pulled on a simple pair of black pants, a white tank-top and dark red sneakers.

'_I still keep feeling those...strange feelings around Violet.' _She thought to herself. _'But, are they really what I think, am I...do I have a crush on Violet?'_

It was surprising to her, Clem had never actually questioned her sexuality before. But now she was beginning to wonder and felt confused and worried.

"Clem, are you okay?" She heard Carley calling through the door.

She turned and quickly let her in. "Hey mom, um, yeah I just...I was wondering if I could talk to you, there's something that I've been trying to figure out."

Smiling lightly Carley spoke softly. "Of course, now, c'mon, what is it?"

Clem smiled and began to explain to Carley and, to her relief, Carley not only listened but did her best to offer useful advice to her. Just in time as Clem left to meet up with Violet as they had arranged.

* * *

Violet sighed as she sat on the bench, waiting for Clem, she was clad in worn blue sweatpants, a red skull T-shirt with a frayed hem and black worn boots. She was still struggling with her thoughts and feelings that she had been experiencing around Clementine lately.

"Hey Vi."

She started and then smiled.

"Hi Clem." She greeted the other girl.

Clem looked rather relaxed as she sat next to her.

"So, what's up?"

Violet shrugged. "Nothing much, you?"

"Same."

They lapsed into silence for a moment before beginning to make small talk. Until finally Violet couldn't take it any longer.

"I um..." She began.

"Vi?"

I just..." She stammered. "Oh fuck it."

Then, startling even herself, she kissed Clem; who gasped in shock and then, surprisingly, Clem returned the kiss too. But it was at that time, Violet realized what she was doing.

She simply reacted, panicking and pulled back, leaping to her feet, realizing what she had done.

"I...I'm sorry Clem, I..." She blurted out.

Clementine stood up. "Vi..."

But Violet didn't hear it, she was so afraid of how badly she'd fucked things up, she turned and ran.

* * *

End of chapter, hope you enjoyed it, read and review please.


End file.
